Notas de amor
by Rossue
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es un alfa que ha perdido a su omega, Yūri Katsuki. Hay una ley que dice que tras la muerte de un omega, el alfa que lo ha marcado como suyo, morirá en el plazo de un año hundiéndose en la depresión. Con tristeza y dolor, Viktor decide llenar su habitación con muchas notas de amor pegadas en la pared recordando lo mucho que sufre. •Drabbles•Omegaverse•
1. Día 1 - Día 10

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Esto es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras trataba de dormir. Las actualizaciones. No prometo que sean seguidas, pero algo es algo.**

 **Wait - M83**

* * *

 **Notas de amor**

Capítulo 1. Día 1 — Día 10

[Día 1] [1/08/15] Amado Yūri: Hoy ya no vives más.

[Día 2] [2/08/15] Amado Yūri: ¿Cómo te olvido?

[Día 3] [3/08/15] Amado Yūri: ¿Te fuiste sabiendo que dentro de poco te seguiría como la ley alfa/omega lo pide?

[Día 4] [4/08/15] Amado Yūri: Cada día sin ti es una miseria, miro tus cosas y me doy cuenta de que duele estar solo.

[Día 5] [5/08/15] Amado Yūri: Hoy más que nunca siento tu ausencia. Eres mi claridad y mi hogar, ¿qué debo hacer sin ti a mi lado?

[Día 6] [6/08/15] Amado Yūri: Mis padres dicen que debo tomar antidepresivos, quieren extender mi plazo de vida un poco más.

[Día 7] [7/08/15] Amado Yūri: Me alegra saber que cada día falta menos para vernos en el más allá.

[Día 8] [8/08/15] Jodido Yūri: ¿Por qué mierdas te suicidarse sabiendo que yo te amo demasiado? ¿Por qué atarme a ti si luego te irías a la mierda?

[Día 9] [9/08/15] Maldito Katsuki: ¡Levántate de esa puta tumba y ven a mi lado! ¡Ven a mí! ¡Te necesito tanto! ¡Te amo!

[Día 10] [10/08/15] Amor mío: Sólo vuelve a mi lado, cada día todo es más doloroso. Cada día mi cuerpo se desgasta y mis pensamientos mueren. Cada día te amo más.

* * *

 **Hace mucho deseaba escribir omegaverse. Sé que no es el omegaverse que se espera. He decidido que esto sería todo lo que necesitaba.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Espero su opinión.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	2. Día 11 - Día 20

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas de amor**

Capítulo 2. Día 11 — Día 20

[Día 11] [11/08/15] Mi hermoso Yūri: Hoy pensé en lo patético que soy escribiendo estas notas y llenando la pared de ellas.

[Día 12] [12/08/15] Amado Yūri: Mi madre dice que la soledad es la que me está matando y no el lazo que los une. Pero yo sé que no es así. Lo único que me mata es no tenerte a mi lado.

[Día 13] [13/08/15] Mi precioso rey caído: Espero que algún día me perdones, pero desde un principio te dije que a pesar de venir de buena familia, yo era y soy una completa mierda.

[Día 14][14/08/15] Silencio Yūri: Tu madre ha venido a verme, me ha dicho que es hora de dejarte ir, que te perdone por nunca decirme la verdad. Que ella toma responsabilidad por tu suicidio.

[Día 15] [15/08/15] Mi amado Yūri: Tú mejor que nadie sabe que cuando tomo alcohol soy la peor persona del mundo y que digo pura mierda y nada hermoso. Sé que esa noche antes de tu suicidio, te dije las peores cosas.

[Día 16] [16/08/15] Yūri Katsuki: Hace un año te tenía en mis brazos y te besaba. Recuerdo las caricias y el peculiar suspiro que siempre lanzabas cuando besaba tu cuello. Siempre supe cómo robarte el aliento.

[Día 17] [17/08/15] Amado Yūri: Hoy pasaron en la TV la noticia de tu suicidio. En mi garganta aún se forma un nudo. El simple hecho que no estés aún me quiebra. Me despedaza. Porque sé que todo es mi culpa.

[Día 18] [18/08/15] Amado Yūri: Anoche por primera vez en mi vida hice algo que creía estúpido. Tomé una pequeña navaja de afeitar y la pasé por mi muñeca dibujando una pequeña línea roja. La sangre comenzó a caer y entonces comencé a gritar tu nombre haciéndolo muchas veces más. Hoy mi mano es un dibujo de terror que dibuja todo mi dolor tras perderte. Ahora entiendo por qué, de cierta manera sentí un agradable alivio. Por un momento sentí que me abrazabas.

[Día 19] [19/08/15] Maldito Yūri: ¡Cura mi maldito dolor! Te fuiste siendo un completo egoísta, partiéndome en mil pedazos y sobre todo, dañándome de mil maneras. Quiero ser el mismo Viktor de antes. Hoy más que nada lamento haberte conocido e incluso amado. Lamento toda la mierda que nos une. Tú no sabes cuánto daño me hace vivir porque tú ya eres un puto muerto que me dañó hasta los cojones. Te has llevado una puta parte de mí que nunca voy a recuperar.

[Día 20] [20/08/15] Amado Yūri: Cada día mis emociones demasiado erráticas. Ayer amenacé con mi vida tomando el arma de mi padre y la puse en mi boca. El pequeño Yuri me encontró y gritó. ¡Dios! Toda esta situación me está matando. Me estoy desmoronando y dentro de poco no habrá nada. La espera es demasiado larga. Tan larga que si esto es el inicio de mi mortal depresión, sinceramente no sé cómo soportaré el resto. Por favor, Yūri, dime que esto es una puta pesadilla y abriré mis ojos encontrándote a mi lado y sonriendo. Por favor, vuelve, el dolor me mata y no creo soportar más. No me dejaste un manual para saber cómo sobrevivir sin ti.

* * *

 **Éste es definitiva ese punto en el que no sabes qué hacer. Escribo estos drabbles con el único objetivo de hacer toda mi tristeza a un lado. Usar toda esa depresión que cargo en Viktor.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	3. Día 21 - Día 30

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todas por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review.**

 **Gracias, de verdad, espero les guste. Sus reviews son muy importantes.**

* * *

 **Notas de amor**

Capítulo 3. Día 21— Día 30

[Día 21] [21/08/15] Adorado Yūri: Hoy tu madre hizo una pequeña reunión en tu honor, no fui invitado. Dijo que yo debía alejarme de ti un poco y recuperarme. Pero ambos sabemos que el lazo que nos une, aún después de la muerte, es demasiado fuerte como para olvidar que una vez existió.

[Día 22] [22/08/15] Amado Yūri: A veces pienso que debí darte el divorcio cuando lo pediste. Atarte de la manera en que lo hice, eso es lo peor. Pero tú también fuiste de lo peor, dentro de lo que hicimos, tu pecado fue arrastrarme hasta ti. Porque sabes que por ti yo caminaba por el infierno.

[Día 23] [23/08/15] ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo seguir llorando tu muerte? ¿Por qué debo hundirme? ¿Con qué fin debo dejar llevarme por la depresión sólo porque no estás aquí? Es un poco injusto escribirle notas a un muerto que posiblemente te odia. Por eso hoy no digo _querido_ o _amado_. Porque tú posiblemente odias que lo hagas.

[Día 24] [24/08/15] Yūri: Hoy estaba recordando el día en que te conocí. Justo antes de que mis padres me dijeran que debía encontrar un omega de linaje puro. Y allí estabas tú, con tu brillante mirada y tu sonrisa pura. La verdad es que siempre he sido un hijo de puta, lo sé. Pero desde el inicio, desde que te miré en ese café en la ciudad, desde que me serviste esa taza de té de manzanilla, desde entonces mi corazón late solamente por ti. Tú supiste hacer latir el corazón de un hijo de puta, eres jodidamente admirable.

[Día 25] [25/08/15] Las mañanas se vuelven complicadas, mi madre trae el desayuno y yo lo transformo en lo único que como. Nada más. Porque la verdad la comida ya no me interesa. Dicen mis padres que cuando se está enamorado la comida deja de ser interesante. Pero ellos no saben, el dolor que un alfa debe de pasar cuando su omega muere y no solamente eso, también el hecho de que no tenemos nada más que una profunda tristeza que se entierra en nuestros huesos hasta matarnos.

[Día 26] [26/08/15] Yūri, ¿recuerdas cuándo te mordí? ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Tu hermana casi me mata cuando te fui a dejar a casa y vio esa mordida, y es irónico, después de todo ella fue quien te vendió a mí. Quería tu libertad cuando ella misma te había vendido, hasta el día de ahora no deja de odiarme. Pero no es mi culpa, digo, ya todo estaba planeado y yo de cierta manera me aferré a ti y me adapté a tu calor. Cada día necesito más tu calidez. Y cuando menos lo pensé me había enamorado de esa compra.

[Día 27] [27/08/15] Yūri: Hoy vino tu hermana, me ha dicho que entre tus cosas encontraron los papeles del divorcio. Aún tenías las esperanza de que te dejara ir sin más. Sé que fui egoísta al provocar que te quedaras conmigo hasta el punto de sofocarte provocando que te suicidaras. Tu hermana me preguntó si de verdad te amaba. No puedo creer que duden de mi palabra. Aún te amo. Muerto o no, Yūri, yo solamente te quiero a mi lado.

[Día 28] [28/08/15] Sabes Yūri: Ayer volvieron hablar de ti en el noticiero, de tu fabulosa trayectoria en el mundo del patinaje, el mundo que yo dejé por ti. Pero lo único que pude hacer fue tomar hasta perder la conciencia. A pesar de todo, cada día me siento más lejos de la muerte. Lamento tanto todo lo que hice. Lamento tanto obsesionarme contigo hasta el punto de que te suicidaras. Pero me era difícil verte con alguien más.

[Día 29] [29/08/15] Creo que realmente nunca te amé. Estuve hablando con Yuri hace unas horas. Me dijo que probablemente no te amé. Que sólo estuve obsesionado con el hecho de atar a un omega como alfa que soy. Quizás tenga razón, pero si lo pienso, tú fuiste la primera persona a la que realmente pude sentir como mía. Y aunque fui un bastardo hijo de puta que te compró, aún con todo eso, yo realmente sentía que me pertenecías. El olor de tu piel siendo mío, tus labios rojos por mi culpa y luego probar el sabor de lo que provocaba con mis caricias, todo eso me dictaba que eras sólo mío. Porque me amaste. Lo sé.

[Día 30] [30/08/15] Hoy es el aniversario desde que te vi por primera vez. Y solamente recordar que frecuentaba ese café por ti, eso me da risa. Porque yo nací para ser de los que consiguen lo que quieren, pero el saber que ya me pertenecías antes de que te deseara tanto. ¿Recuerdas cómo besaba tu cuello? ¿La fricción de mis dedos envistiéndote? ¿Mis miradas profundas y lascivas? Y luego, por último, aquellos susurrantes _te amo_ que te dedicaba. Tu piel, amaba dejarle marcas y la primera vez que la besé, fue como el paraíso en mi boca. Pero hoy ya no estás más y ésos son solamente recuerdos que viven en mí.

* * *

 **Realmente me quedó largo.**

 **Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras.**

 **Las quiero.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Ray.**


End file.
